


Nymeria (A Lady and a Lion's Tooth)

by Meraxes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraxes/pseuds/Meraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like a lifetime ago she tried to make me help her pack her stuff for King’s Landing (where I was never to arrive).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nymeria (A Lady and a Lion's Tooth)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the direwolf-POV-collection (check my works for more :) ) and it conains lots of metaphors (I like metaphors)  
> short, unbeta'd  
> Meraxes loves comments <3

It feels like a lifetime ago she tried to make me help her pack her stuff for King’s Landing (where I was never to arrive).

I felt her presence, no more but also no less.  
I liked my hair was always messy, just like her’s.

Now nobody cares about my hair. Full of blood, full of dirt. 

I saw the old one. Cold and wet and dead. Red hair gone grey. It was the first time I felt her, just short…

She is with me more often now. Running with me, hunting down our pray, breaking bones and drinking blood.  
But she is not part of me... not a large part… maybe a small one… I am whole without her, am “wholer” with her... _Arya, where are you..._  
The pack survives. My pack is my family. _Where are my brothers,my sisters?..._

A lifetime ago she unarmed him, tore out his teeth in a bloody mess, cast them into the water. A lion without teeth is just a cat. She threw stones, they searched for me.  
My life was bought with death and a lady paid the price.  
But all of this is a lifetime ago…

_Arya…_


End file.
